Ben 10
Ben 10, later known as Ben 10 Classic or Classic Ben 10, is an American animated series created by the group Man of Action and produced by Cartoon Network Studios. The pilot episode And Then There Were 10, aired on December 27, 2005, as part of a sneak peek of Cartoon Network's Saturday morning lineup. This series was followed-up by three sequels called Ben 10: Alien Force, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, and Ben 10: Omniverse, and was later rebooted. Plot Ten-year-old Ben Tennyson, his ten-year-old paternal first-cousin Gwen, and their paternal Grandpa Max start their summer camping trip. Ben goes stomping off into the woods after another fight with Gwen, whom he is not happy to have along on the trip, and is almost crushed when a meteor crash lands, only to discover it’s an alien cargo pod. When he examines it, he finds a mysterious, watch-like device, called the Omnitrix. As Ben reaches inside the pod for it, the device attaches permanently to his wrist and gives him the ability to transform into a numerous variety of alien life-forms, each with their own unique powers and abilities. Although Ben realizes that he has a responsibility to help and save others with these new abilities at his disposal, he is not above a little ten-year-old super-powered mischief now and then. Along with Gwen and Max, Ben embarks on an adventure to fight evil, both extraterrestrial and earthly. Ben has faced lots of villains including villains fighting together in a team or a partner once such as when Vilgax and Kevin 11 teamed up to destroy Ben and steal the Omnitrix. Episodes Ben 10 lasted for 4 seasons with a total of 49 episodes. 3 movies and 9 shorts were also aired. For more information see Ben 10/Episodes Characters Video Games *''Ben 10 (HyperScan Game)'' *''Ben 10: Protector of Earth'' Movies *''Ben 10: Race Against Time'' *''Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix'' *''Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens'' Theme Song The theme song of Ben 10 was sung by Moxy and written by Andy Sturmer. In the first and second seasons, Ghostfreak was the ninth alien in the theme song. Cannonbolt replaced Ghostfreak as the ninth alien in the third and fourth seasons. Lyrics It started when an alien device did what it did, And stuck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid, Now he's got super powers, he's no ordinary kid, He's Ben 10!.... (Ben 10! Ben 10!) So if you see him, you might be in for a big surprise, He'll turn into an alien before your very eyes, He's slimy, creepy, fast and strong, he's every shape and size, He's Ben 10!.... (Ben 10!) Armed with power, he's on the case, Fighting off evil from Earth or space, He'll never stop till he makes them pay, 'Cause he's the baddest kid to ever save the day! Ben 10! (Ben 10! Ben 10! Ben 10! Ben 10! Ben 10! Ben 10!) Errors *Heatblast didn't have an Omnitrix symbol. *In the Indian version (Hindi dub), Ripjaws is pronounced as Ripjaw. Videos BEN10 theme song|(2005-2006 Version) Ben 10 Race Against Time - Theme|Race Against Time version Trivia *The entire series takes place over the three month summer vacation. And Then There Were 10 *In the initial stages of the original series' development: **The title of the show was Ben to the Tenth. **Gwen was written as a classmate who happened to be friends with Ben, and had no familial relation to him. **Gwen wasn't even supposed to come on a road trip. She was going to a summer study program instead. Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix *The black dots in the transformation sequences are Kirby dots. *'Ben 10''' was produced in both 16:9 (HD) and 4:3 (SD/widescreen) formats, but was only aired in 4:3 due to restrictions put in place by Cartoon Network. As of June 14, 2015, all four seasons are available in HD and widescreen format on iTunes. Amazon Instant Video and Google Play has all four seasons in widescreen format. *In 2016, Ben 10 was renamed Classic Ben 10 to differentiate from the 2016 reboot *In Norway, Sweden and Denmark, episodes 22 and 23, 24 and 25, and 27 and 28 switched places. *In the latest reruns, the theme song has been shortened (except in the episodes Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 1 and 2). The current airings on Boomerang have now gone back to the original theme song's length. *In Poland, episodes 50, 51, and 52 were switched in airing. *On iTunes the icons of each season include the following aliens: **Season 1: Ben and Four Arms **Season 2: Cannonbolt **Season 3: Blitzwolfer **Season 4 - Perk Upchuck (varies to Ditto on DVD) Opening *The Flash-animated segment was meant to show that the series would also be fun, in addition to having action. *Ghostfreak was replaced by Cannonbolt in the theme song from Season 3 onwards due to his escape, although Ghostfreak could be seen in the Seasons 3-4 intro at the very end when all the aliens get sucked into the watch before the logo comes up. References Pop-ups Audio Commentary Category:Ben 10 Shows